


Alpha 1/2

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hentai, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Marking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ranma is an alpha which is a tad humiliating for his beta father. Even as Ranma is cursed to become a girl he doesn't lose his alpha status.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Kasumi, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Souun
Kudos: 25





	Alpha 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Alpha 1/2

Ranma is an alpha which is a tad humiliating for his beta father. Even as Ranma is cursed to become a girl he doesn't lose his alpha status.

Chap 1 I'm Ranma

The rain was coming down, pelting the streets and the people walking them. A girl with red hair was being chased down the rainy streets by a large panda.

“Leave me alone old man!” the girl snapped.

The panda growled and attacked the girl. “I told you once I told you a million times, I don't want a fiancee especially not some girl!” she snapped and kicked him in the face. “I'm going back to China suck on that you dumb old man.”

Her alpha aura radiated and the panda cowered slightly. Once her back was turned, he hit her with a stop sign and knocked her out. People crowded around the scene concerned but he roared and they fled.

-x-

At the Tendo Dojo where a Father and his three daughters were living. The man was a beta and his late wife was an omega. His eldest daughter Kasumi was an Omega, his second daughter Nabiki was surprisingly a rare alpha, and his youngest daughter Akane was a beta.

He just received word from his friend and training partner Genma that he was bringing his son Ranma. To honor the deal they made long ago to unite the Saotome school and Tendo school of anything-goes martial arts. He was so happy, he spread the news.

“Tell us father, what subclass is Ranma?” the older man laughed.

“I have no idea.” The trio of girls anime fell. Kasumi puts on a nice kimono as does Nabiki but Akane stays in her training clothes.

Akane hated being a beta, she trained every day hoping to surpass her beta status and become an alpha. The last thing she wanted was to be marked by some alpha, she also didn't care for boys in general.

Sure enough, the giant panda shows up carrying the girl. “I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this.” she gives a polite bow.

Nabiki could sense a fellow alpha, but something seemed off. Kasumi shivered sensing her alpha pheromones, despite being younger than her, Kasumi felt great strength radiating off her. Akane upon seeing Ranma relaxed seeing she was a girl, but her aura flared sensing she was an alpha.

Tendo himself felt his cock stiffen, and his body heats up. He could sense the alpha in her. “My child!” he hugged her, Ranma tensed feeling the man's erection press against her.

“Father!” Kasumi scolds, and he pulls off blushing.

“So tell me Ranma, why don't you choose one of my daughters to take as your bride. Kasumi is an omega and my eldest, Nabiki is an alpha but that's not set in stone, and Akane's a beta.”

Ranma was skilled in sensing a person's subclass, and he was no stranger to class changes. Alpha Beta and Omega are the classes that all males and females bare. Now if an Alpha loses to another Alpha one will become a beta, in a rare occurrence one will become an omega but this is very rare. What is more common is if a Beta manages to dominate an alpha, that alpha will become an omega, but nothing will change for the beta, they will just have a beta to dominate. While it is rare for an omega to dominate anyone, there are a few occurrences in history of a powerful omega able to dominate a beta or alpha. If dominated by an omega they will become an omega themselves, it is unclear if the omega changes class or not.

Some legends say you can regain your lost class if you beat the one that bested you, or as Akane believes surpass the class you were born with.

“I'm sorry, but for certain reasons, I must decline.”

“What?!” Tendo gasped, and the panda tried to hit her. She dodged and kicked him away. “Please reconsider!” he begged.

“Dad get up!” Akane snaps at him.

“How about this, you can stay the night and think it over and in the morning you can give me your answer.” he gives the girl a look.

Ranma feels bad of course. “Alright, I'll think it over.”

“Oh thank you child.” he cried. Akane dragged her away.

Akane at first was nice to Ranma, and they have a sparring match, even when Ranma beat her she was nice. “Wow, you really are strong. Wanna be friends?” the red head nods. “I'm just glad you aren't a boy.”

“Huh?” Akane walked off, leaving her without answers.

-x-

Kasumi prepared a bath, and the panda used it. Later a mysterious man was seen sitting with Mr. Tendo. The two sit together, crying as the sunsets.

“Oh Ranma,” Kasumi calls.

“Yes?”

“The bath is ready.”

“Oh thank you,” she gives a bow. Kasumi chuckles.

“Just leave your dirty things in the basket, and I'll wash them.”

Ranma strips, her fit body on full display, though something strange occurred when she got into the warm water. She became a he!

This was Ranma's true form. The dark-haired, pigtailed male, and big cocked alpha. He sighed as he cleansed his body. “I guess the best way to explain things is to go out as I am.”

He got up, water dripping from his chiseled form. Ranma truly was a man's man, he trained his body for years. Strong arms and legs, toned back and front, fine pecs and rock hard abs, he had a nice man bush that crowned his crotch, his cock while soft was 12 inches long, and he had a pair of great big alpha balls as well. He hadn't had a good rut in a long while so he was backed up.

He barely had one foot out of the bath when the door suddenly opened to reveal Akane. She was naked but had a towel over her front. She froze and looked, eyes traveling down Ranma's form.

She suddenly slammed the door shut and started screaming. She started ranting and raving about a pervert in the tub. Male Ranma showed up, and it was time for some answers.

Akane didn't stop glaring at him, as they explained. The mystery man was Genma Saotome, Ranma's father. It seems Genma took them on a trip to China, they swam all the way there pushing their bodies to the limits.

However Genma could not read Chinese, or else he would have been aware of the danger. Their destination was Jusenkyo, the legendary training ground of cursed springs.

“Grr, why did you have to pick that place?!” Ranma cursed Genma.

“Stop bitching like a girl!” he snapped. Ranma twitched in anger.

“What was that?” his alpha aura radiated and Genma began to sweat.

“Now Ranma be reasonable!” Ranma tossed him into the koi pond.

“Reasonable, my old man's a panda. I may turn into a girl but I'm still an alpha remember that!” Genma bowed before Ranma in an "I'm sorry" gesture.

“You're a pervert that's what you are!” Akane snapped.

“Now Akane...” Soun was cut off.

“Who's a pervert?!” Ranma snapped back, his aura was flaring.

“You, you stupid pervert, you saw me naked in the bath you letch!”

Oh, Akane was in trouble. Everyone could feel it, one should never anger an alpha by insulting their pride or honor.

“You were the one that walked into the room without knocking. Boy or girl it doesn't matter when walking in on a naked alpha!” he was pissed.

Akane's instincts were screaming at her telling her to back down, and not piss the alpha off any further. She, however, chose to be stupid. “This is my house, and you are a guest, not to mention a freak. You are a liar, a freak, and a perv-”

Ranma had her by the throat in an instant. His aura flared and she passed out. “Please, I apologize for my sister,” Kasumi says, releasing her own soothing aura.

“Very well,” he dropped her like a rag doll. Nabiki couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't interested in challenging an alpha this strong or losing her own alpha status, but she knew an opportunity to make money when she saw one. “As you can see Mr. Tendo my curse is a pain. This is no time for Fiancees.”

“I see,” he says. “You may rest for tonight.”

-x-

“Ranma please, think about this. A nice place, a nice dojo, food, and a warm bath. This place has everything, all you have to do is marry one of Tendo's daughters.”

“Why? So you can mooch off your old friend?” Genma turned into a panda. “You are so pathetic.”

Genma turned back into a man with some hot water. “Think boy, you have no money little education, and with your curse, you'll never be able to swim back to China.” Ranma punched him in the face.

“Whose fault do you think that is?! Who was it that took me out of school? Who gambled away all the money mom gave us? Who took us to Jusenkyo?!” he kicked Genma in the face and stomped towards the door.

“Wait Ranma where are you going?” the boy ignored him.

Down the hall, Ranma walked to Soun Tendo's room. “Oh Ranma-kun what can I do for you?”

“Let's talk,” his hand came forward and cupped the man's crotch. Soun yelped but soon moaned as the alpha's touch stirred him up. “I don't give a damn about any deal you and my old man have. I am me, and I personally do not like being his bargaining chip.” Soun was rock hard and now Ranma was palming his crotch.

“Ah, Ranma please...” he shivered. He was getting wet in more ways than one. He led Soun into his own room by his hard dick. “We can't...”

“Strip,” the command came and it shocked the older beta.

“You can't be serious?” Ranma removed his own red shirt. The musk hit the older man and Soun felt his Beta instincts trigger.

“I said strip!” the tone was even more powerful and commanding. It sent shivers up and down the man's spine. He couldn't disobey, he got naked, his fat 7-inch cock sprang up.

Soun soon found himself in his bed. “Ohh oh ohh ohh oh oh Ranma!” The older beta thrashed in pleasure, his body spasming It had been years since he had been with anyone, and now he had such a powerful alpha in his bed.

Ranma was sucking Soun's dick, deep throating him and bobbing back and forth like a pro. Curling his tongue along his length, and flicking the head on one bob, and swirling around the head on the other. He rotated his tongue technique.

Soun was putty in his hands, his legs jerking and toes curling. When Ranma sucked him he felt his brain melt, and the way his tongue caressed him made his body shake. His hips jerked revealing his tight little hole, he was already producing slick.

The alpha took this as an invitation, and he brought a finger to tease his hole. The middle finger pushed in and Soun moaned in pleasure. As Ranma's finger wiggled inside, Soun started producing more slick. He was so warm and tight inside.

A second finger was added and Ranma really stirred up his insides. Twisting and thrusting, never stopping the movements of his mouth. “Ranma!”

Just as Soun was about to blow, the alpha pulled off his cock. “Please...”

“I said we were gonna talk. So please pay attention.” Ranma took hold of his balls and fondled them, and continued his steady thrusts of his fingers. “There's a school nearby I'd like to go to it, and I'd like to oversee this dojo as well.”

Soun listened, but he could hardly focus. His orgasm was so close, but Ranma seemed to know how to keep him on edge.

“So how about we make a deal, how about I mate you and take over the dojo, and you allow me, and my father I guess to stay here?” the question came as a surprise to the older beta.

“D-Don't tease me,” he pleaded.

“I'm not, you are producing so much slick.” he curled his fingers and Soun moaned. His insides were so wet now, just begging to be taken. “You were so hard when you thought I was a female alpha. Now you are so wet, begging me to take you.”

Soun groaned, bucking as Ranma's fingers touched a very nice spot inside. He leaned across Soun's body, he may have been older, but he was quite fit toned stomach and fine pecs.

“I am serious, if you will accept my terms I will take you as my mate and I promise to satisfy you.In.Every.Way!” the last words were emphasized with quick jabs to his prostate.

Ranma stopped teasing the man's balls and helped free his monster cock. Soun gasped as the smell hit his senses. Alphas varied in size but by far Ranma was the biggest alpha he ever has seen.

“You want this inside don't you, I can feel you throbbing around my fingers.”

“Yes,” he grabbed his legs and pulled them back. “You have a deal, make me yours and the dojo is yours too.” Ranma smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

“I think you are the prize here.” he kissed Soun and the man moaned into the kiss. It deepened and Ranma's tongue invaded his mouth. As they made out a third finger was added.

Once again he was about to cum when Ranma suddenly pulled his fingers out. Soun whined at the loss, but he wasn't empty for long, as the tip of Ranma's cock kissed his hole. The alpha was slick with pre, and Soun was very wet.

He began to push in, and the beta male moaned. “Ranma!” he arched his back, as the huge rod penetrated him. The prep and slick did wonders. His ass stretching wide to take the alpha cock. “Ahhh!”

Ranma grinned, it had been a long time since he rutted, and this man's ass was good and tight! He held Soun's legs and worked his shaft deeper and deeper, till finally, his balls rested against the man's ass cheeks. “So tight!”

“So big!” he felt so full, the heat from Ranma's cock seemed to spread through his whole body. “I can't...” he closed his eyes, as he felt the heat uncoil his restraint and he came.

His seed splattered over his pecs and abs, his inner walls clamping down onto Ranma's thick shaft. It was like his body was trying to imprint Ranma's size inside him.

The boy waited a few moments and then began to move. He pulled all the way out making Soun gasp. Then...wham! Thwap!

Ranma's cock slammed back in and his heavy balls slapped his ass. “Ohh fuck!” Soun's cock rose back to full mast, and Ranma gave him slow powerful thrusts.

The sound of skin striking skin accompanied Soun's moans and pleas for more. Ranma gave him more but never touched his cock. Not that he needed to.

His slow thrusts made Soun feel every inch, the power behind it made his ass tingle. The friction was just the icing on the cake, with the jab to his sweet spot the strawberry on top.

“Ranma...gonna cum...” he panted.

“Don't hold back, cum for me, cum for my cock!” he sped up his thrusts and Soun cried out. He felt the male's knot he was close to climax. The knot started pounding his hole, turning the ring into a lovely shade of red.

He came hard, his seed splattering between their bodies. His slick was released as he came, inner walls clenching in orgasm. It was here when Ranma pushed his knot inside.

Soun saw stars as he had another orgasm before he could even finish his second. Ranma ground his hips into his clenching heat, nudging his prostate again and again.

Ranma followed suit and climaxed hard, his large alpha balls expelled his seed and marked Soun inside.

The older beta shivered, he was pumped full and the boy's knot made a perfect plug. Ranma sighed as his 5-minute long orgasm finally calmed down. Thick semen filled the beta up, and Ranma sighed as the male's scent was marked by his own.

Soun spasmed, feeling bliss as he came down from the soaring high. The two cuddled, and Ranma smiled. They didn't need to worry about knocking up, as Soun wasn't in heat.

Even when Ranma's knot softened, he stayed inside the beta's ass, leaving kisses and gentle caresses wherever he could reach. Even going as far, to caress a nipple and even playfully stroke his penis.

Soun was spent, but the touch in itself was great aftercare. “You can stay as long as you like!” Soun manages to say.

“Good, because I think I'll like it here.” he gives Soun one more kiss, and the two go to sleep.

To be continued


End file.
